


An Ordinary Wizard Boy

by partiallyvoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallyvoid/pseuds/partiallyvoid
Summary: Hogwarts - one of the first, one of the best and the only school of magic Britain had to offer.God, Harry had been looking forward to this day. Ever since he had been old enough to understand his dad's stories about the school, Harry'd wanted so desperately to live there himself. And now, finally, the day had come.





	

The cold morning air was filled with steam as the train conductor called to prepare for departure. Harry and his parents traded their goodbyes. He hugged first his dad then his and got on the train to wave to them from the window as the Hogwarts Express slowly made its way out of the station.

When the silhouettes of his parents had fully faded into the mist, Harry began to take in his surroundings. Children were running up and down the corridor, yelling in excitement for the new year at Hogwarts.  
Hogwarts - one of the first, one of the best and the only school of magic Britain had to offer.  
God, Harry had been looking forward to this day. Ever since he had been old enough to understand his dad's stories about his time at school, Harry wanted so desperately to study and live there himself. And now, finally, the day had come. Tonight, Harry would finally know which house he would be loyal to for the next seven years.  
For the past weeks, he had stayed up late thinking about where he would be sorted. Would he be a Gryffindor, brave like his parents? Or would the Sorting Hat make him the black sheep of the family and put him in Slytherin?  
Harry knew everything about the houses. He had interrogated his parents like a maniac, eager to find out even the littlest details about the school and castle.  
Harry wanted to be prepared and ready before he got there and boy, he was ready. He was almost sure he could find the way through the maze of corridors from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor quarters blindfolded if he really wanted to despite never even having been there before.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder snapped Harry back into reality.  
"Are you lost?", a freckled redhead was looking down on him with an expression that seemed mildly polite but mostly fond of himself.  
"Uhm-", Harry started but the boy just kept going: "Fear not, I'm here to help. The name is Percy Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. I am prefect of the house Gryffindor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who might you be?"  
"I'm Harry.", Harry said.  
"Ah a new first year. Wonderful, wonderful! My baby brother Ronald is starting school this year as well. You're in luck, young Harry, studies will be so much easier for you kids starting at Hogwarts nowadays compared to back when I first boarded this train. My, how time passes! I have been attending Hogwarts for five years now. I can't say that it has always been easy but so far I have managed rather well academically and have even gained a humble position in the student council as prefect, did I mention that already?"  
Harry was too perplexed to attempt to stop Percy's monologue, so that the prefect just kept rambling and eventually dragged Harry off to where there apparently were some empty compartments left. While Percy had been talking, the compartments had filled up and the noise on the corridor died down. Percy wouldn't have trouble finding a seat as he was sitting with the other prefects in the front of the train but he promised to bless Harry with help and go to great lengths to prevent Harry from having to spend the rest of the journey crouched down in a corner next to the toilets.  
As they checked the compartments for spare seats through the glass panels in the doors, Percy commenting on the already seated students now and then, Harry spotted a boy roughly his age with hair so light blond, it looked almost white - platinum, Harry believed it was called - sitting all by himself and scribbling into a notebook. But as Percy saw who Harry was looking at, he ushered him on. "No, Harry. You don't want to sit with him. That's Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's boy. There are all sorts of rumours going around about that family. Conservative like they had lived two hundred years ago, with a great influence on the Ministry. You must have heard of them!"  
And Harry had. He didn't know much about the Malfoys except that his parents didn't agree with what they stood for.  
"Ah yes, here we are", Percy exclaimed and jerked open the door next to Draco Malfoy's compartment.  
The boy inside dropped his sandwich in shock at Percy's abrupt entrance. He had the same ginger hair and his features mildly resembled Percy's so that it was no big surprise to Harry, when Percy said dramatically: "Harry, this is my brother Ronald", and then to his brother, "Harry was looking for someone to sit with so I brought him here. Well then, you boys have fun and don't forget to change into your uniforms. I'd best be off. My prefect duties are calling."  
And with that, he was gone.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Ronald turned to Harry, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about him... You can call me Ron by the way. Nobody calls me Ronald except Percy. Well, I guess Mum does too but only if she's really mad so that doesn't really count. Anyways.", he bit his lip like he was trying not to talk too much.  
But Harry didn't mind. Unlike Percy, Ron didn't seem full of himself at all. In an attempt to loosen the mood, Harry said: "Hi Ron, I'm Harry.", but then realised that this made the situation even more awkward because Ron probably knew that by now and quickly added: "So you like Quidditch?"  
With that, all the tension was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am should i keep going?


End file.
